The present invention relates to devices for sensing the quality of air, and more particularly to devices for determining the temperature and relative humidity of air in a room.
Air temperature and humidity sensing devices are usually located on a wall of a room, or in a return air system of a recirculating-type air conditioning system which services the room. Heretofore known wall mounted devices are capable of only slowly measuring the conditions of the air local to the device, usually only within eight (8) feet thereof because the air in the room is somewhat stagnant and not circulated past the device. Return air duct-mounted devices provide better temperature averaging measurements of the room air conditions, but because of the lag time required for the room air to reach the return duct, accurate room air temperature and relative humidity measurements and, therefore, accurate temperature and humidity control are precluded.